Punk meets Rich People
by marmar126
Summary: This female punk gets the offer to either go back to jail, or ouran. there, she meets someone who pays her to spy on the host club. what she didn't count on was falling for two club members.
1. Chapter 1

I attend Ouran Acadamy on a sholarship. I am a second year, and I have heard rumors of the 3rd music room. I'm paid, by a woman I met by chance, to, let's say, evaluate the high school 'Host Club' that lives there. My standards are not very high.

My name is Ayano Kenagi. I have been told countless times how i, 'mask my pretty face' under my make-up, but that's who I am. Blue eyes covered with purple contacts. Blonde hair dyed pink. Stark black eye shadow and peronality. Multiple pircing, and silver jewlery. Most would call my style punk. And I think I've earned that tittle.

By 'scholarship' I mean that it was either this or jail. Again. Once you've been there twice though, it's not as fun anymore. So you can imagine that I didn't wear the uniform. Instead, I wore what I wanted, and nobody cared because of how smart I am.

On my third day, I was finally confronted. I reconized him. Kasanoda. If I remember correctly. Which I always do. I have a photographic memory. His red hair was the color I was aiming for. I got pink instead. He aproached in front of everyone in the cafateria. "You can call me whatever you want, but if you want to know that badly, it's Ayano Yagami, second year." My voice full of 'tude. all eyes were on Kasanoda and I. This I knew. "So no one here better ask again." I then stood, dumpped my food, and went to the library.

While there, I looked up everyone in the Host club. All I got were decriptions submited by love-struck girls. This ment I had to go to Music Room #3, in person.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before you start to read again, I want to make it clear that Yagami is the last name of Kazuma from Kaze no Stigma (also where I got Ayano)**

**In this fan fiction, this is a year in the future from when Haruhi joined the club**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC in any way, shape or form(nor do I want to, really)**

_**Note***__ Ayano got put in Third year classes,('cause of her smarticals) so Tameki and Kyoya are in the same class as her, though she is the same age as the Hittatian brothers and Haruhi._

The next day, I went down the hall to music room #3 with a pocket full of yen. When I got to Music room #3, I opened the door to see six boys running around trying to tidy up the place, joined by a girl dressed as a guy. I assumed this was Haruhi Fujioka, because she introduced herself to me after nobody offered to take me on a tour of the giant (uuuhhhggg) _pink_ school.

On my first day, when I had just walked into class(before the transfer) she (yes, I know the secret) was sitting next to the boy who asked me the one of the three questions I needed to answer to fit in. the teacher said, "okay class, this is our newest student. Please introduce yourself."Hi, I'm Ayano Yagami, and I'm a trained criminal." i said with a smirk on my face. "well class, you can ask her three questions." I heard the fear in her voice. The first question was, why are your eyes purple?" The truth would scare most of the people in the class, so I didn't tell the whole truth. "They are my natural color." The class was shocked, I could tell. The next question was why I don't wear the school uniform. "I didn't want to. It looks like I would look stupid in it. Which I'm not." The last question was asked by a red haired boy who was sitting on the one side of a girl dressed as a guy. the other side was occupied by the first boy's apparent twin brother. He asked why I decided to come here. "I didn't." Those two words shocked the class in to complete scilence. "It was either this or jail. Again." That made a few girls faint. In their chairs. "Now if I'm done being interogated, where is my seat?"

Anyway, a tall blonde boy whose name was Tameki Suou(the chairman's son) came up to me and said, "I'm sorry dearest, but we aren't quite open for buisness yet." I shoot him one of my ledgendary smirks, and replied, "Wow Suou. I never knew you were so fake." Next thing I know, he's sitting in the corner, growing mushrooms, murmering to himself, while I'm being scolded by Haruhi.

"You really shouldn't be so hard on him." She said. I looked at her and said, "why are you dressed like boy?"

All motion in the room had stopped again. "Who told you?" and "How did you find out?" Wow. "Honestly, I found out in one glance." The twins shared a glance and takled me. "We have no choice." "Hold her down!" "Time for amnesia!" They have no idea who I am. Cool. I get to scare more people. "Before you do that, you should know that I have a record, full with offences for theivery, so I know how to defend myself!" with that last word, I sent a twin flying into his brother. "And don't think of sending Haniosuka or Moriozuka after me, even if you are still in touch. I beat them _weeks_ ago." They all had looks of awe on their faces.

"So your a criminal?" Tameki asked. "You got it." "Could you show us something?" the twins asked in unison. It was kind of weird. "I would, but I'm on probation. If my probation officer found out, It would be jail for sure" They didn't hear the sarcasm."None of us will tell, will they?" The Host Club King asked aloud. I gave Ootori a look, "I don't know. Make up a situation, and I'll get through it. My gear was confiscated when I got caught, so I'll give you a list of what I would need." They watched as I wrote down what I would need. I gave the list to the nearest club member. As I handed it to Ootori, our fingers touched, and I quickly looked the other way. "It will be ready in two weeks. If you'd like, you can check in every once in a while."

I think I finally noticed my red face when I got home.

The entire school saw my red is going to be a long wait.


End file.
